mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conán
About Oran Before being titled as the Elder Gods' Champion, Oran was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, rivals of the Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Shirai Ryu alike. After a rival clan attacked his village, Oran exiled himself. In search of answers, he wondered Earthrealm until he was visited by the Thunder God, Raiden and was invited to participate in a tournament created by the Elder Gods to assist in stabilizing the realms. Since then, he's felt that he's owed Raiden his life. Appearance MKX Big Bang *'Main' and Exiled Costumes: Eyes glow white and he equips advanced celtic-style gloves. Headhunter *'Main' and Exiled Costumes: Weaponry glows white when in Fusion and he equips celtic-style gloves. Champion *'Main' and Exiled Costumes: Face tattoos glow white and he wraps his arms with cloth. MK:TA Big Bang *'Main:' TBA Ionized *'Main:' TBA Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Oran will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Oran carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. Being that he is the Elder Gods' Champion, Oran's power is immensely greater than that of a normal fighter. Variations *'Big Bang'; Gain special properties to Komet and Pulsar. (Adds Komet, Pulsar and Atom variants.) (MKX, MK:TA) *'Headhunter'; Deal deadly blows using spatially enhanced Celtic weaponry. (Adds Fusion for increased Celtic weaponry damage.) (MKX) *'Champion'; Unlock more command grabs to combat close-range opponents. (Adds deadly command grabs.) (MKX) *'Ionized'; Gain Ionized Ball and special properties. (MK:TA) Signature Moves *'Komet:' Oran engulfs his body in nucleic flames and charges at the opponent. This move can also be done in air. This has two other variations when in Big Bang. (MKX, MK:TA) **'Ablaze', MKX, increases damage and adds armor. In MKTA it is caused called Komet Rush. **'Up Komet', charges the aerial opponent. In MK:TA it is called Komet Up. (Big Bang) **'Down Komet', charges the grounded opponent while in air. In MK:TA it is called Komet Down. (Big Bang) *'Pulsar:' Oran creates a flashing ball of nucleic fire to blast the opponent back. It will spawn close to Oran and will stay for a split-second. In each variation, the name, color, and damage changes. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move in Big Bang. (MKX, MK:TA) **'Sirius Constellation', spawns a pulsar at all three distances. (Big Bang) **The enhanced version causes it to not explode immediately but stay until triggered. Roark can detonate it himself when in this state. Detonating it costs another bar of meter. (Big Bang) **'Sirius A', increases the damage and size of the pulsar. (Headhunter) In MK:TA, it is called Combustion **'Sirius B', increases in damage the most and spawns the fastest. (Champion) *'Atom:' Oran creates a ball of nucleic fire in front of him that slowly drains the opponent's meter when the they are in it. (MKX) **'Black Atom', drains one bar completely upon contact. If it connects, Roark can meter burn and absorb the fire remnants and gain a portion of health back. (Big Bang) **The enhanced version splits Atom into two to be active at both at close and medium ranges. (Big Bang) *'Fusion:' Oran lifts his hand up and absorbs nucleic energy from the sun, allowing for increased weapon attack and block chip damage. (MKX - Headhunter, MK:TA) **'Supernova', cannot be hit out move now and increased block chip damage. (MK:TA) *'Air Knee:' Oran grabs his opponent's head, in mid-air, and smashes it into his knee. (MKX - Champion) *'Outrage:' Oran grabs the opponent and stabs them three times in the chest. Tap commands to slash them in the neck to make them turn around, and slice into the back of their head. (MKX - Champion) **The enhanced version (must be done after last input) has Roark shoot an arrow from wrist crossbow after removing his sword. *'Radiator:' Oran grabs the opponent and snaps their neck, making them fall to their knees. Tap commands to drain the opponents meter and stab a dagger in their forehead. In MK:TA, it is no longer a command grab as Oran only drains the opponent's meter and throws them away. (MKX - Champion, MK:TA) **'Bonfire', able to tap an additional command to blast nucleic fire in the opponent's face. **The enhanced version (must be done before first input) drains more meter and replenishes his own. *'Magni-tied:' Oran spawns a magnetic field underneath the opponent, disabling their ability to move for a short time. (MK:TA) ** Space Stationed, the magnetic field follows the opponent but instead of disabling their movement, it disables their ability to jump. *'Ionized Ball:' Oran creates a ball of energy to assist him in battle. It will hover above him until a command is given, or compress into itself after some time if not used. (MK:TA - Ionized) **'1000 Volts', shoots a short-range black of electricity to juggle the opponent. **'Solar Flare', shoots a fireball at the enemy, disappearing after it. **'Radiate', releases a field of heat that deals damage to a close enemy. **'Heat Absorb', kamikazes and freezes the opponent on contract. *'X-Ray Move - Luck of the Irish' - Oran rushes the opponent with his shield to initiate the x-ray. Oran grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. He then reaches into the opponent's chest, breaks off a rib and gouges their eye out with it, making them kneel in the process. To finish, he spawns his wrist crossbow, shoves it in their mouth and blows them back. (MKX) *'X-Ray Move - Irish Arsenal:' Oran swings his axe at the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he slashes them with his sword to face him and stabs them in the stomach, bursting it. Finishing by spawning a hammer to smash their face as they kneel in pain. (MK:TA) *'Throw:' Oran hits the opponent with two fire balls then releases a fire blast to knock the opponent back. (MKX) **Oran stabs the opponent in the shoulder with his dagger, then stabs them with his axe in the leg making them kneel, finishing by spawning a spear and ramming it through their mouth. Exclusive to Headhunter, only when in Fusion. (MKX) Fatalities *'No Shade: '''Oran spawns a star that releases a beam of energy that disintegrates the head, neck, and upper chest of the loser. Their fingers still twitch as their body falls to their knees, until their lifeless body completely falls forward. Finally, their half-burnt heart spills out their body. ''(MKX) *'Head Collector:' Oran grabs the loser's neck and explodes it from their body with nucleic energy. As it flies upward, he spawns a spear that the severed head falls down upon. The finishes by lifting it as if it was a trophy. (MKX) Brutalities *'Knee-Deep:' When Oran does his Vengeful Knee attack, the opponent's head comes off. Must finish first round with his X-Ray attack. Must miss the first knee. (MKX) *'Kosmos:' Oran cuts his x-ray short after he spawns the black hole in his opponent. The opponent explodes then the black hole reforms and sucks the opponent's bits in and the black hole closes quickly after. Must have three bars of meter. Opponent must have less than 20% health before first attack. (MKX) *'Meteor Shower: '''Oran uses his enhanced '''Down Komet' to smash the grounded opponent to pieces. Must have at least one bar of meter. Opponent must be grounded. (MKX - Big Bang) *'Twinkle Twinkle:' Oran uses his Sirius Constellation and explodes the opponent into pieces, leaving just their head to bounce from pulsar to pulsar. The head bouncing from each pulsar makes a beat similar to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Must land all variants of Pulsar at least once during the match. Must have at least one bar of meter. Must be done on a juggled opponent. (MKX - Big Bang - Secret) *'Celtic Rush:' When Oran does his Raider attack, the opponent's upper body explodes. Must be in Aether Force. Must run 5 times during a match. Must miss first attack. (MKX - Headhunter) *'Unsatisfied:' Oran, after completing his Throw, leaves the opponent pinned to the ground by his spear. Must be in Fusion. (MKX - Headhunter - Secret) *'Judge, Jury, Executioner:' Oran spawns a White Pulsar inside the opponent to explode. Must be jump distance. Cannot lose a round. Must have 50% health remaining in final round. (MKX - Champion) Trivia MKX *He is the 4th chapter in story mode, after Sub-Zero and before Kung Jin. *He is a secret battle in the klassic tower. **To face him, you must obtain a flawless victory in your 1st match and do a brutality on your 2nd opponent then you will face him 3rd. This can be done only on hard difficulty. Defeating him will unlock Barbarian Oran. *Onaga makes a cameo in his ending. Additional Details MKX Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up with Nitara's head in his hand and throw it. *Taunt: he will have electrons circle him before absorbing them. *When both characters are ready, he turns around and walks into a portal at the end of the screen. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he falls from the sky with a fiery blaze and stands to face the opponent, then says his line; then pans behind and to the side of him as he beats one his chest twice, once with each hand and spawns a small star in his hand (the opponent says their line); then he gets in his fighting stance as he says his second line. *When he speaks second, he walks forward, dragging a Seidan rebel with him; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [he throws the rebel in front of him while being faded out; he grabs the rebel's hair and rips his head off as he says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Big Bang: Three stars rotating one another. **Headhunter: A Celtic dagger surrounded by energy. **Champion: A raised fist surrounded by energy. *Breaker: Oran beats on his chest and releases a radioactive blast. *Bleeds pure white blood. *In his Champion variation, he will use his shield to block instead of his hands. *Alternate Color: Black. **Original Costume - Belt and Boots turn black. **Exiled Costume - Blue garb turns black. *When he wins a round, he beats on his chest and sometimes will say a quote. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he raises his hand and a surge of energy falls from the sky as he walks back. He will sometimes will say a quote. *Outro: He beams both him and the loser up to the Heavens in front of the Elder Gods for judgement. *After Brutality: Spawns a spear, planting it in the ground, and a sword, pointing it at the camera. *Before Faction Kill: Says his line before teleporting away. In story mode: *Variations throughout chapter: **1st & 2nd Fights: Headhunter. **3rd & 4th Fights: Champion. *Outfits throughout chapters: **During his flashback to when he was exiled in the woods and the Champions' Tournament, he wears his Exiled Costume. **During the rest of the story, he wears his Main Costume. Gallery 955d57ec04aea62048989d89a8711279.jpg|Exiled Oran barbarian_by_jakewbullock-d6l8fni.jpg|Barbarian Oran Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters